The present invention relates to television receivers. When a sequence of moving images is viewed on the screen of a television receiver, the signals received are applied directly to the viewing means. In this way, the television viewer is constrained by the screening of the program received and if he wishes to intervene in this screening, he can merely change program. When using a video recorder it is possible to replay a snippet of the programme recorded on the magnetic tape or to jump over a snippet deemed to be of no interest. These functions are obtained by modification of the conditions of paying out of the magnetic tape past the magnetic heads. When it is not desired to employ a video recorder to obtain these functions, it is necessary to provide, inside the television set, means making it possible to defer over time the playing of the images constituting the signal received. Indeed, the replaying of a snippet assumes that its content is preserved for a certain time in the receiver and jumping over a snippet is conceivable only as the reducing of a deferred processing of the signals from the tuner or from the television peripheral socket. It is therefore seen that the television set must be equipped with a buffer memory capable of stocking a large number of images and with an addressing control allowing the simulation of a jump in time bearing upon a group of images and the imperceptible automatic recovery of the preexisting playing conditions.